Your hurting mummy
by Casualty3000
Summary: When Linda is brought in to the ED, Shakira doesn't like what she's seeing


Linda was rushed into Holby ED after falling down the stairs after she slipped on one of Shakira toys. She was being treated by Adam and Mads. Linda was in a cubicle with Shakira watching and Adam injected Linda which made her look as if she was in pain.

"Stop it your hurting mummy", Shakira said.

"No I'm helping mummy", Adam replied.

"Adam is a very good doctor", Mads replied.

Shakira kicked Adam in the back of his leg as she was convinced Adam was hurting Linda. Adam didn't feel anything but he was trying to put a line in Linda. Mads took Shakira away and tried to find someone to look after her but she had no luck. When Mads did find someone she found it in a very unlikely person. Nick Jordan.

"Thank you", Mads said.

Mads went back to Adam who was examining Linda's back as she had complained about a pain in her back. Adam found some old bruising and looked at Mads, it was obvious someone had attacked Linda in the past. Adam rolled Linda back over and they done a pregnancy scan because Adam thought Linda could be pregnant. The scan came up with nothing and Linda was relieved.

"Happy about that", Adam asked.

"Be a bit worrying if I'm pregnant without a boy friend to have sexual intercourse with", Linda replied.

Adam laughed and then wheeled Linda to a different room where she would have an X-ray on her ribs as she complained that they hurt. Adam and Mads did the X-ray then wheeled Linda back and had to wait for the results. While waiting Adam and Mads went outside and had a chat about the bruises on Linda's back.

"Who done them", Mads asked.

"I don't know", Adam replied.

"A guess", Mads asked.

"It could be anyone", Adam replied.

"Suppose", Mads replied.

What Mads was hiding was she's been attacked by a man herself but she doesn't have the guts to tell anyone so thought maybe Linda could be the same. Mads wasn't sure weather to ask Linda or not. She knew she had to stay professional whatever she decided to do. Mads took a deep breath and was about to pull the curtain open when she decided not to mention it as it was too personal. She went to find Adam as the X-ray was back and they took a look together.

"She's definitely broken three ribs", Adam replied.

"Yeah", Mads replied.

"Ouch", Adam replied.

Adam and Mads went to Linda's cubicle to tell her about her ribs. Linda put her phone back in her bag hoping Adam or Mads never saw it. Adam then told Linda about her ribs while Mads stood there and looked supportive.

"You've broken three ribs", Adam said.

"That would explain the pain", Linda replied.

Adam put Linda on penicillin and then left her in peace while Mads sorted her bed out and then left to find Adam. Linda had fallen asleep as Adam and Mads just watched.

Meanwhile Nick was looking after Shakira in his office, she kept touching, looking and walking around everywhere. She sat back down and Nick wondered why he had agreed to look after a four year old. Shakira saw some helmets and looked at Nick.

"What are they for", Shakira asked.

"Invasions, alien invasions", Nick replied.

Nick put a helmet on Shakira and then a helmet on himself and they started playing a game. With the toy story aliens Nick has they pretend they were invading and as head buster Nick had to take charge making sure Shakira doesn't get taken by the aliens. As Nick pretended to get attacked by aliens Shakira laughed at him. Shakira then came and saved the ED from aliens. Nick then took the helmets off.

"I liked that game", Shakira said.

"Me too", Nick said winking.

Nick took Shakira down stairs to see her mum. Adam and Mads were updating her pain relief. Shakira was excited when she saw Linda and couldn't wait to tell her all about the game she had played with Nick. Having Shakira around made Nick realise how much he actually wants a kid of his own, not just to keep his family running but someone to be his mini companion.

"Me and Nick saved the ED from a alien invasion", Shakira said.

"You did, silly uncle Nick got invaded", Nick said.

"Oh yeah", Shakira said.

"She's a good kid", Nick said.

"Thank you", Linda replied.

Nick left the cubicle smiling, Shakira is a great kid and he knew she was. Knowing Zoe can't have children Nick wanted to look at adoption but he knew it wouldn't be the same. He thought it was cute that Shakira had called him uncle Nick. Nick left the ED and went home. He was happy that he'd managed to explain that Adam and Mads weren't hurting Linda to Shakira even she kept saying at first doctor is hurting mummy. Nick walked into his house with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
